city lights shine in her eyes
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Korra's laughter, smiles and stunning ocean blue eyes brought the earthbender to his knees. She was something else. She was special


I love Borra, I literally_ love_ it. I admit, I have Makorra tendencies, and Tahorra cravings, but Borra is always my number one.

This is a simple One Shot, unless I get good feedback or an inspiration for another few chapters.

**Title: **City Lights Shine In Her Eyes

**Summary:** Korra's laughter, smiles and stunning ocean blue eyes brought the earthbender to his knees. She was something else. She was special.

**Rating: **T

…..

Bolin tried not to smile too widely as her cyan blue eyes widened in delight. The earthbender chuckled lowly as her fingers curled around the pale blue silky fabric of the gown she'd been forced into. It hugged her lovely brown skin in all the right places and flared out around her waist, ending above her knees. Asami had removed the usual ponytails and wolf tails, and brushed the Avatar's unruly tangle of brown hair until it was straight and smooth and brushed her bare shoulders. Her lips formed a wide smile, the light catching the shine on her lightly glossed lips.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bolin asked, offering her a smile. She turned to him, the grin still on her features. "Yeah! It's _amazing._" She cried. Behind them, Asami had her arm looped through Mako's. Her green eyes were layered with pale purple eye shadow, lips high lighted with red lip stick. "Let's find a table." She suggested. "Right this way, madam." Bolin bowed slightly, a smile on his lips. Korra laughed, following the earthbender to a table in the far corner of the room.

Lights flashed neon greens, blues, and pinks, rotating and flickering around the room. A ball of silver hung from the ceiling, catching and magnifying every color and bit of light. Korra watched the colors, lips parted in amazement. She had never been somewhere like this before. She had heard advertisements for them on the radio. Night clubs, they were called. Korra was dazzled.

"I'll get us some drinks." Bolin announced. Mako sent his brother a disapproving look. "Not alcoholic." He reprimanded, to Bolin's disappointment. Asami glanced at the Avatar, who still seemed star struck with the club. "Is this your first time out?" she asked. Korra regarded the Sato girl with a quick nod. "I've heard about places like this, but being at one is completely new!" she explained.

Asami laughed lightly, for the first time in ages since she had betrayed her Father. Bolin returned, with a platter of glasses. He set it on the table. "Bolin?" Mako questioned, eyebrow arched. The earthbender brother smiled. "_Relax, _Mako, have some fun." Bolin seized a glass full of a suspicious looking amber liquid and tossed it into his mouth, swallowing, and grinning broadly. Mako shook his head, a groan on the tip of his tongue. Asami lay her hand on his, smiling.

Korra eyed the liquid, frowning. She had tasted alcohol before; she had snuck a bottle of brandy from the White Lotus guards on her sixteenth birthday. She had never been more angry and temperamental in her life than the next morning. She had nearly brought the compound down when a guard had approached her.

She felt her friend's eyes on her and tossed back the drink. Her mouth burned at the strong taste, it didn't taste bad, but it wasn't good either. Bolin chuckled.

"What _is_ that?" she scoffed, staring at the rest of the shots. Bolin frowned, eye brow raised. "I, uh, don't know. I asked the bartender for his best."

Mako scoffed. "_What_? How do you expect to pay for this?" he demanded. Korra tucked a strand of chocolate brown behind her ear. "I paid before we got here, Avatar allowance, remember?"

Bolin's pale green eyes softened. "_Oh. _That's why they didn't ask for money." He chuckled nervously. Mako addressed the Avatar. "You didn't have to do that." She shrugged, smiling. "I know, but I wanted to. Tonight's a night for _fun." _

Korra tossed another shot back. She laughed, the burning wasn't as bad this time. Her eyes moved to the dance floor, where a few couples were spinning round. Bolin noticed her gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, hey, Korra. You want to dance?" Bolin asked. Korra's eyes met his, and she grinned. "Sure." She slid off her chair, tugging on the hem of her dress, ignoring Asami's disapproving frown.

Music blared from the radios, an unfamiliar song that was much too slow and soft for her taste. Korra didn't much like slow dancing, she preferred rapid moving dances. She was a bender, she could shift the earth with a single movement of her foot, she could burn down fields with a flick of her wrist, she could part seas with a fluid move of her arms, and move through Tenzin's awful contraption gracefully- she sure as Agni could dance. Back at the compound, she and the White Lotus guards had shimmied to the radio. They had taught her all the old moves, and an array of modern ones.

Bolin offered her his arm and she easily looped hers through his, a smile bubbling on each of their lips. Asami smiled after the two. "I knew they would make an adorable couple." She mused. Mako just stared, liquid amber eyes following the two bender's movements.

Bolin smiled down at Korra, who just happened to be a good inch or two shorter than him. The Avatar allowed a small laugh to slip from her tongue, as Bolin placed his hands on her waist. Her own fingers intertwined behind his neck, brushing against the small hairs. He shivered, and she caught this. "Nervous?" she teased. Bolin tossed his head back. "Nervous? This is me you're talking to, Korra! The fabulous earthbending brother, _Bolin_." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes slightly, a small smile on her lips.

The two swayed, spinning slowly. Cyan blue matched liquid emerald. The dancers around them smiled down at the two, murmuring about 'teenage years' and 'such a darling couple'.

Bolin's cheeks were a stunning pink by the time the song ended. He was never like this, a girl never made _the _Bolin blush. He was suave, a ladies man. It had always been him doing the charming, he had never been charmed by a girl. Yet Korra's laughter, smiles and stunning ocean blue eyes brought the earthbender to his knees. She was something else. She was special.

Korra's eyes widened at the song change. Her lips parted and a loud gasp tumbled out. "I remember this song!" she cried. Bolin's brow furrowed. This song was so _old_. Music comes to the North pole late." She defended. "Besides, this is a_ classic_!" She cocked a hip to the side, lips forming her signature pout. "Think you can keep up with the Avatar?" she challenged. Bolin grinned. "Pretty sure I can handle it." He returned.

Her hands slipped into his, and her cheeks pinked slightly as her fingers intertwined with his. And suddenly, they were _moving. _Bolin swung her around, she twisted underneath his arm, skirt flaring. His strong arms lifted her up, spinning her round. Her head cocked back, a loud laugh escaping her faded glossed lips. Her fingers squeezed his as she landed and instantly was ready for the next move. She was a dancer, a damned good one. Bolin chuckled loudly as she dipped low, sliding beneath his legs and popping up, spinning round once more, and back into his broad arms. He dipped her low, on the last beats of the song. She was laughing, cheeks flushed, eyes rolling back. The two were unaware of how close they were. Her chest was pressed to his, cheek on his shoulder. Their chests vibrated from the laughter. Their fingers remained intertwined, woodsy brown against pale white. Their eyes snapped open just then, feeling the nonexistence space between their bodies.

The laughter died. Korra had never believed in the fairy tale mush about having that connection and just _knowing. _She had grown up listening to Katara's accounts of romance between her and Aang. She'd heard all the little stories about Princesses marrying the Princes they've known for hours. She wasn't a fan of Romeo and Juliet. She didn't believe in love. She was the Avatar, she didn't have time for petty romance. Then why was she leaning in, lips parted, eyelashes fluttering. Why was she allowing him to brush a stray strand from her face, thumb grazing her soft skin. She liked Mako. A single moment couldn't just stop those feelings. Could it? It seemed so.

Bolin's heart was in his throat. She was going to kiss him. Him. Not Mako. Her skin was so soft beneath his fingertips. This was happening. His lips met hers. She was so_ soft. _Her lips tasted faintly like lip gloss and the alcohol she'd previously drank. Her hands moved behind his neck, holding herself against him. His palms cupped her cheeks, feeling her silky tresses and her delicate skin. She stood on her toes, prolonging the kiss that she never wanted to end. Kissing Mako was nothing like this. Mako was much too soft, too gentle. Fire was supposed to be free, rough, burning- Earth was steady, strong, forceful. She loved it. Bolin's larger frame matched perfectly with her own muscular one. They parted, both breathing significantly harder than they had been before. A smile curved her lips upwards.

Bolin returned her smile, toying with her loose hair. He liked her hair down, but the wolf tails were so _Korra. _Her hands moved down, pressing to his chest. For a fleeting panicked moment, he thought she was going to push him away. His eyes widened slightly as she gripped his collar and pulled him down into her lips. This time, it was more familiar. Her pink tongue darted, brushing his bottom lip. He held her smaller body to his, nearly lifting her off the ground. She smiled against his lips, and they parted once more.

Korra's cheeks were pink, and judging from the heat in his, his were no lighter. She laughed softly. Bolin's brow furrowed. Who laughed after a kiss? But as she giggled, Bolin realized just how contagious her laughter was, and joined in.

"They're perfect for each other." Asami pointed out, a hint of amusement coloring her voice. Her firebending boyfriend stared, a mixture of emotions darkening his molten gold eyes.

"One more dance?" Korra offered. Bolin cocked his head to the side. "You're on."

….

Borra fluff! So much! It's absolutely addicting. It's hardly my fault. Bolin's just adorable, and such an awkward turtle duck around Korra, and an awfully subtle flirt. And Mako's just chilling at his table with Asami, brooding, as usual. I honestly feel a little bad for Asami in this, all oblivious and such.

I _hope _I got the characterization correct, Asami's difficult and so is Mako at times. Korra's easier. Bolin's slightly easier than Mako.

Reviews=shirtless Bolin :3


End file.
